You Know You Can't
by teB360
Summary: One Shot: KyoxTohru Kyo realises his feelings. Yuki slightly helps him by embarrasing him, and Shigure is just plainly perverted.


**Hey!! Ok, so this is my first Fruits Basket Fic, and I'm pretty new to the manga, I've seen all of the episodes, and I think they should make more episodes, cuz its AWEESOOMEE!! And, I've only read 15, 18, 20 … I think I've read some more as well.. Cant remember… Anyway, I should probably do the disclaimer!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, or any of the characters!! X3**

* * *

Kyo yawned when his eyes flicked open early that morning. He crawled out of his bed, tiredly rubbing his eyes. He found his shirt carelessly thrown onto the ground, in a crumpled heap in the corner of his room.

His body swaggered as he walked towards it, and picked it up. His black shirt slid over his orange hair, and then over his chest and abdomen.

When he walked out of his room, he wasn't looking, and he bumped into Shigure. Kyo lifted his head, and made a small smile, it was lop sided, but it was good enough. "Morning, Kyo." The perverted writer grinned. "Um, morning Shigure. Have you seen Tohru anywhere?" He asked. "I saw her this morning! She's so hot when she's tired!" The man grinned again, and walked off. Kyo's nose scrunched up. "Pervert." He muttered, his cheeks turning the lightest of pinks.

Shigure just hummed a non-sense tune as he walked into his office.

"You going to tell her soon, _cat?"_ Yuki asked, with a smirk on his features. He was standing behind Shigure the whole time.

Kyo growled. "Shut up! What the hell are you talking about anyway, you dirty _rat!"_ Yuki just laughed. "Don't act dumb. I know how you feel about her." Kyo's fists clenched. "I don't like her like that, you dumb, dirty _rat!"_ Yuki laughed again. "I'm not dumb. Its obvious! You admire Tohru!" He teased. "No I don't!" Kyo objected. "Are you going to tell her, or do I have to tell her_ for_ you?" Yuki flashed a grin, showing off his straight, white teeth. "No! I'm not going to tell her, and _you_ aren't either! _There's nothing to tell, anway!" _"_Oh, is little KyoKyo scared?_ You already admitted that you like her. You should think about what you say, my dear friend." With that, Yuki strolled off, feeling satisfied with himself. "Don't call me _KyoKyo!_" The orange haired boy called out.

He swore he heard a muffled; "Kyo-Kyo" Coming from Yuki's voice.

Kyo rolled his eyes, and walked in the kitchen. His cheeks had turned at least two shades darker. "Stupid Yuki…"He muttered.

Kyo's eyes scanned the kitchen. It was empty. "Tohru?" He asked. No answer. "Hm." Kyo turned around.

He wasn't quite sure why he was looking for her. But, every time he see's her smile, he can't help but grin, or whenever she laughs, it makes his day. _Maybe… I really do like her…_ Kyo's whole face went red. He decided to go have a shower, but he bumped into Shigure again.

"Oh, hello again, Kyo!" He smiled. "Hey." Kyo muttered. "Kyo, are you feeling alright. Your face is bright red." Shigure's palm spread across the boys forehead. "I'm fine!" The orange haired boy snapped, and pushed Shigure's hand away. The man smirked. "You feeling sick?" He asked. "No." "Bull. You're love sick." Kyo's eyes widened. "No I'm not!" He exclaimed. Shigure chuckled. "Yes you are!" He teased. "What makes you so sure?" The boy challenged. "Yuki told me you have a thing for Tohru!" Shigure grinned. "Cute!" He nudged Kyo's shoulder. The boy shoved him away. "Do not!" He lied. "I know you do. You going to tell her?" He asked. "Shut up! I'm not going to tell her anything! _There just isn't anything to tell!"_ Kyo hated repeating himself. He hated it just as much as he hated Yuki.

Kyo walked up to the bathroom door, opened it, and walked in. His face was tilted down. He was angrily muttering under his breath. The boy closed the door, and he heard a gasp. He looked up, just as he tripped and landed on Tohru. A yellow cloud that exploded into the room blocked all vision.

Tohru began to cough until it disappeared. When she could see again, she saw Kyo in his animal form. The orange cat was spread out over her body. Tohru smiled, and picked him up, kicking his clothes to the side.

Kyo tried to escape from her grip. Tohru got the message and put him down. When she bent over to put him down, her towel fell off her body.

A colourful cloud exploded inside the small room, blinding the two again.

After the cloud faded, and before they got a chance to cover themselves up, the door opened.

'Geez, Kyo. You sure act fast, but you do realise you can't have sex with her right!" Of course. It was Shigure. "Hold on a sec. Let me find my camera." The man grinned, and walked away.

**

* * *

So, how was it? I know it wasn't really that good, so sorry. The characters were probably ooc as well… I apologise… Next time I'll do better!**

**But, all I want are your reviews! X3**


End file.
